


Paper Work

by gingeringfigs



Series: Naruto Short Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth of paper work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Work

# Paper Work

# 

Scribble, scribble went her pen on the white paper. It already had been hours since she started work and she was still barely through a teeny fraction of the dangerously swaying, towering stack of reports, documents, policies and et cetera. _Well, maybe it didn't help the fact that she continuously sneaked off to gamble and get roaring drunk in the process._

Tsunade sighed, creating an interesting movement of her bountiful assets. She pondered, _"Did all the previous hokages have to deal with this crap?"_

Maybe the Shodaime and Nidaime had it easy, considering that the village was just started. Maybe the Sandaime also didn't have to do this, due to the wars that were going on. Yondaime, well, he barely got the chance to do **any** of this before he was killed by that _furry monstrosity_ Kyuubi. **Bleh**. Sometimes, it seemed as if all the sheets on her desk were actually the undone work of the previous hokages. Ah shucks. She'll just leave it for Shizune, her loyal assistant to finish up. So she sneaked out and proceeded to gamble and be merry. After all, she can always finish it later, right?

P.S: In fact, Tsunade was partly right and wrong. **ALL** the hokages slacked off and left the work to their successors, hoping that the work would be finished by them one day. Funny how the hokages operate...

 **Fin.**


End file.
